


i'm your favourite worst nightmare

by Sweetsourwolf



Category: Until Dawn (Video Game)
Genre: Angst and Porn, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-27
Updated: 2019-01-27
Packaged: 2019-10-17 09:08:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17557475
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetsourwolf/pseuds/Sweetsourwolf
Summary: “It – it was you…”“That’s right, Samantha,” Josh said, finally turning to face her as he spread his arms out. “Surprise!”





	i'm your favourite worst nightmare

Sam woke up to a splitting headache and her arms and legs tied to a chair. “What the-” It took her a moment to look up and her vision to clear.

She seemed to be in a dark room of some sort, the only light source being the computer opposite of her and a stranger blocking most of the view. He had his back turned towards her so he didn’t spot her right away.

He was immerged in whatever it was that was on the computer screen as he typed away on the keyboard, the sound echoing through the room.

And even though it was dark and her sight was still somewhat blurred she immediately recognized the broad shoulders and curly hair from the person in front of her.

“Josh?” she asked hesitatingly and the figure froze. The fingers stopped typing and he cocked his head to the side, as if trying to figure out If he’d imagine her saying his name.

“You weren’t supposed to see me yet,” he simply said.

“Josh! Oh thanks God, there’s a killer out here, you have to help me. I -” she ended her ramble when her mind caught up to her and she remembered the video she’d seen earlier. “But wait, I thought you were – dead – I saw you get sawed in half!”

Sam glanced around the room, trying to desperately understand what was going on, when she noticed the clown’s mask lying on a desk next to Josh. _Hello, Samantha… Looking for me?_

She looked back at him and saw the clothes he was wearing, his back still to her.

“It – it was _you_ …”

“That’s right, _Samantha_ ,” Josh said, finally turning to face her as he spread his arms out. “Surprise!”

_A beautiful bathing bird…_

“What the fuck, Josh?”

“You know, you’re kinda screwing up my plans here, Sammy. You weren’t supposed to see me yet.”

“I don’t know what’s going on here, but I need you to untie me right the fuck now.”

“Ah – ah, I can’t do that,” he said, not that Sam had expected any different. She pulled at her restraints in vain, the ropes digging into her skin.

“You’ll have to stick around for the big finish, it’s going to be fantastic,” he said, his eyes lighting up and his smile wide but devoid of any real joy.

“What are you talking about? What is going on? Maybe I can help,” Sam tried to reason with him, still in denial about him being the psycho chasing her and tying her up. He clearly wasn’t in his right mind, and she had a growing suspicion that he hadn’t been taking his meds.

“Oh, yes, you’d like that wouldn’t you? To play the hero and save poor, pathetic, Josh. But not this time! This time, you’re the one tied to a chair unable to do anything about it. Tell me, who’s the one that needs help now?”

“I’m guessing still you,” Sam answered sarcastically.

Josh chuckled, not upset at all by her comeback. “Oh, Sammy. See, that’s why I like you so much. That fire, that sass…”

“Let me go, Josh! I’m not playing this game with you,” she snapped at him.

“Nah, you’ll be a good girl and take your punishment just like the rest of them,” this time there was no smile on his face, just an empty, hollow look in his eyes.

“The rest of them?” Sam asked softly. “What do you mean? What are you going to do to them?”

“You’ll see.”

“Josh, please, listen to me. I did not hurt _them._ _I did not hurt Hannah and Beth_ ,” Sam figured she had no chance if she defended the others. She’d get herself out first and then find a way to get Josh to stop whatever it is that he planned on doing next.

“I know,” he replied and he sounded so sad. She’d been so mad just a few seconds ago, but how could she when he was obviously in a lot of pain and not thinking straight.

“This isn’t you, I know you. This isn’t you, Josh.”

“That’s where you’re wrong, Sammy,” he taunted, waving his finger at her just like he’d done when they’d been kids and he’d have explained something to her. “This is the real me. And this is not your goody two-shoes world where the good guys win and the bad guys lose. You’re in my world now, baby.”

Sam dug her nails into the palms of her hands to keep her tears at bay. But it must’ve not worked, because she watched Josh’ features soften as he looked down into her eyes. He then kneeled at her feet, and Sam became uncomfortably aware that she was still in just a towel.

Josh’s fingers grazed her ankles as if he contemplated undoing the ropes. “I’m sorry, Sammy. I really am…” his mouth was so close to her left knee that could feel his lips form the words against her skin.

“You’ll leave…” he whispered, more so to himself but she still heard him. “Don’t leave me alone with them…”

“I’m not going to leave,” she assured him and Josh was already in the process of untying her feet when she repeated it like a mantra. “I won’t leave.”

“Promise?” And then he was right there, his face inches away from hers and Sam’s throat went dry.

“I promise,” she replied right before he kissed her. Little pecks turned into something more. His lips caressed her own as his fingers fumbled to undo the ropes on her wrists. _“Josh -”_ she murmured when he kissed his way down her neck.

She hadn’t even realized how cold it was until he reminded her with the warmth of his body. As soon as her hands were free she practically jumped out of the chair into his arms. He switched them around quickly and hiked Sam up onto the desk.

Even him just being able to lift her with so much ease got her more excited. “You’re cute when you blush,” he commented smiling. “Shut up,” Sam said, tugging at the straps of his overalls, pretending to ignore him.

He laughed, earnestly and wholeheartedly for the first time since she’d seen him in a year. Sam had to kiss him again just to shut him up, but she could feel him smile against her lips.

Somewhere along the line her towel came off, and Josh broke the kiss to look at her. “Fuck,” he moaned, and Sam liked the sound of that. “You’re – _so beautiful.”_

_A beautiful bathing bird…_

Sam pulled him closer and wrapped her legs around his waist, felt him hard against her bare thigh. The irony of the situation wasn’t lost on her. Sam couldn’t help but look over at the mask in arms reach of her and she pushed it to the floor.

“Ugh!” Sam unexpectedly squealed when Josh sucked her nipple into his mouth, surprising her. His fingers tugged at the other one, rolling it between his thumb and forefinger. “Oh, shit…”

She’d never been so turned on her life. Her cunt felt wet and swollen as she desperately humped against his leg, whimpering and begging for him. “Please, Josh  - _fuck_ – don’t tease…”

“I just want to make sure you’re ready,” he drawled, biting at her nipple but licking it afterwards.

“I’m ready, I’m so ready,” she said, which got him to smile again. Josh pressed his hand into her cunt, spreading his fingers along her clit and Sam sank her teeth into his shoulder. Two of his fingers went in next and Sam dug her nails into his scalp.

 _“God, Sammy…”_ Hearing the nickname in his breathless voice only added to her pleasure and Sam was convinced she was going to go mad if he didn’t fuck her already. “Just do it already, just fuck me,” she begged, tugging at his clothes, and clenching around his fingers inside her.

It seemed like it almost pained him to pull them out, but then he stuck them in his mouth and Sam almost fainted in the spot. Her cheeks were burning as she watched him suck his fingers clean, his eyes closed as if he was enjoying every second of it.

She buried her face in the crook of his neck and shoulder and whined, which made his body shake with uncontained laughter. “Okay, okay,” he said, “I’ll stop teasing you.”

Finally, he was pulling out his cock and lining himself up at her entrance. Sam pushed her hips forward, encouraging him to enter her and he did. _Shit. It was incredible._ He stretched her to new limits, better than she’d ever dreamed. They fit together perfectly, like they were made for each other.

“Fuck, fuck, fuck…” Josh whispered over and over again, holding himself still so she’d have time to adjust. And when he gave a slight nudge to test, Sam clamped her hand over her mouth to hold her high pitched moan back.

“Don’t,” he breathed. “I want to hear you scream for me.”

Sam nodded and didn’t hold back this time when he pulled out almost all the way and thrusted back in. _“JOSH!”_

“That’s it, Sammy. Fuck, you feel so fucking good.” They kissed again, their bodies completely aligned now, as intimate as they’d ever been. Sam bit his lower lip and then laved it with her tongue.

Their rhythm was a bit clumsy at first, their hips moving together unevenly, trying to find the best way to do this. Until they did.

Josh hiked her leg up and the angle forced him in deeper and Sam shrieked. She was sopping wet, and the sounds that filled the room were downright obscene.

“I think I'm gonna come,” Josh groaned, barely holding on anymore. “Me – too,” Sam said, out of breath and shaking.

He felt her start to clench around him again as he pulsed inside her, burying himself to the hilt. Her name the only thing on his mind.

 _“I love you, Josh,”_ she whispered in his ear. “I love you…”

 

\---

 

There was no other sound except for the typing in the room, and the voices of his dead sisters in his head. The mask was still in the exact same place he’d left it.

Josh straightened his back and took a few seconds before he turned around. Sam was unconscious in the chair, just like he’d left her. She hadn’t moved an inch.

Josh averted his eyes from her and put on the mask.

He had work to do.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm so sorry I keep angsting this pairing up, I'll probably do something nicer for them next. I just couldn't get this idea out of my head, the whole psycho!josh x sam really tickles my pickle and Sam in that towel is the gift that keeps on giving.


End file.
